bungostraydogsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рюноске Акутагава
Член портовой мафии, обладает загадочным характером и владелец способности Рашомон. Личность Акутагава называет себя "псом" в портовой мафии, и более чем готов к совершению преступлений и актов различного насилия для достижения целей организации. Он уважает иерархию мафии, но считает своего бывшего босса Осаму Дазая позором. Несмотря на это, Акутагава обычно держит прохладное и безмятежное выражение лица, он также может иметь моменты иррационального гнева и зависти, особенно к Ацуши. Стоит отметить, что Дазай видит больше возможностей в Ацуши, чем в Акутагаве, что могло привести к развитию чувства враждебности по отношению к Ацуши.Акутагавой было показано, что он замкнут в социальных взаимодействиях. Он ограничивается общением с его подчиненной Ичие Хигучи. У Акутагавы весьма мрачный взгляд на этот мир, он утверждает, что слабые люди должны умереть и дать дорогу более сильным. Он не боится боли или поражения. Внешность Акутагава является 20-летним мужчиной с болезненным внешним видом. Он отличается тонким телосложением и очень бледной кожей. Он часто замечается закрывающий лицо рукой из-за его частого кашля. У него черные короткие волосы с боковой чёлкой, которые достигают его подбородка и белеют на концах. Он носит длинный чёрный плащ , достигющий колен , черные фитинговые брюки и черные туфли. Под его пальто, он надевает белую рубашку, украшенную слоистыми взъерошенными тканями. Он также носит белый шейный платок. Background Although Akutagawa's past has not been shown in detail in the manga, in both chapter 11 and chapter 12 it was shown that before joining the Port Mafia, he was an orphan who lived in a place called the lower depths, where he struggled to survive. Eventually he was recruited by the mafia, highly likely due to his ability, and was trained by Dazai on how to fight. In the second light novel, he was introduced as one of Dazai's underlings. Chapter 24.5 tells about more of his past and how Dazai recruited him. It is implied that whatever health issue he has now had always plagued him even when he was living in the slums, but it is yet to be confirmed or elaborated on. Chapter 41 confirms that Gin, another high-ranking member of the Port Mafia, is Akutagawa's younger sister, although neither of them mention it much publicly. It's worth noting that the two of them sometimes go on outings in disguise, and that the only time Akutagawa is seen wearing street clothes is in such a circumstance. Сюжет Впервые он появляется, идя по темному коридору, где его встречает Хигучи которая сообщает тому о том, что тигра нашли. Позже о нем рассказывает Куникида который предупреждает Ацуши о Акутагаве уверяя того что если он увидит этого парня то пусть сразу же бежит, после этого сам Акутагава приходит в полицейский участок с сумкой в которой была бомба полицейские же пусть и не сразу но узнают мужчину и пытаются задержать его но Акутагава убивает их после чего уходит с участка оставляя бомбу в помещении от чего она взорвалась забрав с собой несколько человеческих жизней, а парню в этот момент звонят из порта мафии. В это время Хигучи - напарница Акутагавы, заводит Ацуши, Джуничиро Танизаки и его младшую сестру в тупик а после звонит Акутагаве и сообщает ему что все сделала от чего тот направляется к ним. Пока Хигучи удается ранить Наоми, Джуничиро использует свою способность "мелкий снег" таким образом, побеждая Хигучи и практически удушив её если бы этому не помешал рассказывает о микрофоне который незаметно подбросил в карман Хичуги. ]] Акутагава который при помощи своей способности побеждает Танизаки и лишает Ацуши ноги, но тот трансформируется в тигра от чего его нога моментально регенерировала в ходе сражение Ацуши демонстрирует весьма неплохую силу от чего их силы были практически равны, но их сражение резко останавливает Дазай который появляется между парнями и лишает их силы от чего Акутагава вместе с Хигучи отступают поскольку ему не справиться с бывшим лидером мафии, но он сказал, что все равно придет за Ацуши, поскольку за него назначена награда в 7 миллиардов. Способности Akutagawa uses his ability Рашомон '(羅生門, ''Rashōmon?) to control his coat and, it is implied that it's not only limited to his coat but any other garments, being able to transform them into an omnivorous, shadow-like black beast. Rashomon has been shown to be completely adaptable, and can switch between offense and defense to suit Akutagawa's needs. Nathaniel Hawthorne states during their battle that Rashomon is most effective at mid-range.Throughout the series, Akutagawa has shown different ways of using his ability: * '''Rashomon– takes on a form of a shadow-like beast made up of what seems to be dark matter, drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can consume anything, even space itself. Once the space it split, guns or fire cannot hurt Akutagawa. However, the space rupturing ability needs time to activate, so taking advantage of this can give the enemy a window of opportunity to attack. Can be used for both offense and defense. First appears in chapter 3. * Rashomon Spider Thread– Rashomon transforms into thin razor-shaped strings which take a shape similar to that of a spider's web. Can be used as a net to capture the target. First appears in chapter 4. * Rashomon Jaws / Agito '– Rashomon is shaped into the form of a jaw to crush the target. First appears in Chapter 4. * '''Rashomon Swarm / Murakumo '– Rashomon becomes a gigantic clawed appendage which extends from Akutagawa's arm. Can be used to carry out an attack. First appears in Chapter 4. * '''Rashomon Early Blooming Sakura– Rashomon changes to a tendril-like form, wrapping around the target and lifting him up high in the air. Once at an appropriate height and distance, Rashomon explodes into several finely-developed flower spikes. First appears in chapter 12. * Rashomon Budding Bracken– Several spikes spring up from the ground to thoroughly impale the target. First appears in Chapter 12. * Rashomon Prison Jaws– A variation of Rashomon Jaws. First appears in Chapter 12. * Rashomon Jaws of Endless Gates– Another variation of Rashomon Jaws. Several Rashomon Jaws are materialized by Akutagawa to deal a devastating attack. First appears in chapter 21. * Space Rupture - Rashomon is able to manipulate space to shield Akutagawa, thus, no bullets or anything may reach him. But, it needs time to be activated. Цитаты Прочее * Along with several other characters from the series, Akutagawa made an appearance in the mobile game''Love Heaven'' as a limited time character. * He was dubbed Diablo (devil) by Nathaniel Hawthorne during their confrontation. * One of the extras in Volume 6 includes a supplementary story dedicated to Akutagawa, entitled "A Heartless Dog." * Ryunosuke Akutagawa's ability, Rashomon, turns his coat into a black beast. This is in reference to the Japanese author Ryunosuke Akutagawa's short story titled Rashomon wherein a homeless servant stole the clothes of an old lady by ripping it off her. = Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Члены Мафии